rapbattlecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaotic Rap Battlez 4
The 4th installment of Chaotic Rap Battlez series. It has King of Camalot, King Arthur against fairy tale archer Robin Hood. It was relesed on November 15th, 2012. Cast Garrett Toler as King Arthur Trevor Scruggs as Robin Hood Lyrics: 'King Arthur:' King Arthur's here and he hath a bone to pick, With this tight-wearing, elf looking, fairy little prick, I'll drop you fast like a guillotine because I spit hard and mean, If you dressed anymore like a bitch, I would make you my Queen, I pulled the sword from the stone, thou shalt be afraid, Ye prance around in the forest with thy fanny Bandit Brigade, Thou wish to battle with me Son?! I suggest you think twice, I've got armored plated soldiers, you got men in tights! 'Robin Hood:' Oh King, It's really a pity to see you throw such a fit, See, you must mistake me with someone who gives a shit, SO what's good? It's Robin Hood! You better back up, You want to start a fight with me? You'll get smacked up, I'm an Archer, and I go hard like armor, Spitting more sparks than an engine starter, I out duel the best and outsmart the rest, I'll own this King like a game of chess, Want to face the best? You better pace your steps. I'll rip you apart until there's nothing left. I'm the OG MC, you can't beat me You'll need to bring your army, just to fight me, So you want to face me? With your sword almighty? I'm the Master Swordsman Punk! So just try me! 'King Arthur:' Cometh at me you bitch! Thine fast raps won't mean shit, If you mess with Arthur's army, you're gonna get your lip split, I'm the King of rhymes son, I've got the brains and the brawn, And if this were a game of chess, you wouldn't even be a pawn! 'Robin Hood:' Your raps are as dull as your sword this will be an easy win for me, You won't be King anymore once you take an arrow to your knee, You can talk shit behind your armor since you pulled Excalibur from that stone, But I'll shove it straight up your ass and remove you from the throne! 'King Arthur:' You would do well to mind your tongue, you know not whom you speak, You're weak! When I'm done with thee, all you'll be spitting is teeth, Art thou poor AND stupid? You can't even afford to attack, If you walk in my kingdom, then you're gonna be crawling back. 'Robin Hood:' Well I may be poor, that's for sure, But when I step to the mic, I leave them begging for more, You can't step to this! So don't mess with this! And this beat is sick, so Imma spit like this, I'm stealing all you bitches riches, Giving to the poor just to suit my wishes, I got the skills to ill, and tools to kill, So you best watch your back, for real! 'King Arthur:' Watch my back? HA! You wear skirts like the gays, I mean Tights? Merry Men? Dost thou swingeth both ways? 'Robin Hood:' You're just jealous your royal family never showed you THIS fashion option, Hey it's not my fault your parents put you up for adoption! 'King Arthur:' Oh yeah smartass? Your family was murdered right? And I'm pretty sure you and Little John do a lot more than sword fight! 'Robin Hood:' Little John is my friend! And I'd trust him with my life, The only friends you have end going to fuck your wife! King Arthur: Know thy place! You little insignificant runt, My queen may sleep around, but Miad Marian is a cunt! You couldn't break the chastity belt? How extremely pathetic, But I guess you dress like a pussy since you know you'll never get it! You and your gang of outlaws are all shit out of luck, I'll behead all you punks because I don't giveth a fuck! I formed the Knights of the Round Table and I died as a Legend, And I'll be damned if my reign of power falls to a peasant! 'Robin Hood:' You're an over-hyped orphan bout to get bitch slapped back to Camelot, I think your raps sucked even more than your Queen does with Lancelot, I've had better sex in prison! But if she needs a pimp I'll volunteer, So look no further King, I got your Holy Grail right here, You were raised by a wizard who's Pedophilia is stunning, Come on man! Even Ray Charles could have saw that one coming, Hero my ass! Your legend is dead, just face it, You're all out of moves King, You've fallen, check mate, bitch! Who Won? King Arthur Robin Hood Category:Chaotic Rap Battlez Category:King Arthur Category:Robin Hood Category:Garrett Toler Category:Trevor Scruggs